


Tales of Batman: Interlude I

by lostinscotland



Series: SuperLeverage! [3]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinscotland/pseuds/lostinscotland
Summary: Sam gets a late-night phone call from his brother, who is either drunk, hallucinating, or actually hanging out with Batman?Set in the middle of An Unexpected Party
Series: SuperLeverage! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/953817
Comments: 19
Kudos: 102





	Tales of Batman: Interlude I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is what happens when someone challenges you to actually finish writing a story or chapter every week, but you're also reading really long epic things and you don't want to take long breaks to write. So I hope you enjoy, and let's all hope that my competitive nature means that I actually keep writing things every week, even if they're not necessarily in this series. Which I promise I haven't forgotten about.

When his phone rings sometime after two in the morning, Sam’s not much inclined to answer it. He only just got to bed a few minutes ago after a final study session ran long, and he needs all the rest he can get before tomorrow’s big exam. He just really does not have time for this.

But Jess keeps groaning and swatting at him, and the phone keeps ringing, so he rolls out of bed and grabs the phone.

He moves quickly into the living space of their small apartment, leaving Jess to the quiet bedroom. Blinking against the light, he looks down at the buzzing phone in his hand and swears when he sees his brother’s name. 

Ordinarily, he would’ve loved to get a call from Dean, but it’s the middle of the night and they haven’t spoken often since Sam left for Stanford (and Sam hates that their father is the reason, knows Dean wants to be in contact but feels caught in the middle of their fallout). So Sam’s braced for the worst when he accepts the call and brings the phone to his ear.

“Dean?”

“Sammy!”

Okay… a drunk Dean is not at all what Sam was expecting, but he sounds happy, so maybe panic isn’t necessary? But more information definitely is.

“It’s the middle of the night, Dean. Why are you calling me?”

“Shh,” Dean hisses, and Sam pulls the phone from his ear for a moment to escape the sibilance. When Dean speaks again, it’s in the stage whisper of a child or drunk who doesn’t understand the difference between whispering and shouting. “Can’t wake Batman. Said he’d tear off my arm and beat me with it. And then he’d yell at me for bleeding all over his floor and it’d just be a pain, Sammy. So we have to be quiet.”

Sam wants to dismiss his concerns, but given their lives, there’s an equal chance that Dean is drunk and crashing with a buddy, or that some Batman-esque monster they’ve never heard of before has captured him and given him some mind-altering substance. And this is exactly why Sam wants out of that life.

“Dean, are you safe? Is Dad with you?”

Dean laughs at that, a ridiculous chortle he’d never make sober. “Nah, he came to check on me and then he ran away. Scared of Batman.” There’s a long pause, then Dean adds, “also there was a werewolf somewhere. Batman wouldn’t let me go.” And that’s definitely the beginning of a pout.

“Who the hell is Batman?” Sam demands. 

“The Caped Crusader,” Dean says, the ‘duh’ evident in his tone. “Hero of Gotham. C’mon, Sammy, what kind of nerd are you?”

Sam sighs. He seriously considers just hanging up the phone. It’s looking more and more likely that Dean’s perfectly safe, just drunk off his ass. But he can’t be sure, and if there’s a chance he really needs help, then Sam has to at least find out.

“I know the comic, Dean. Who are you calling Batman? Are you on a hunt?”

“Dude,” Dean’s voice goes low and solemn, “we can’t hunt Batman. He will kick all our asses.” There’s another pause before Dean continues, “And he gave me some serious cash last time I helped him out. No, we leave Batman alone.”

Great. So Dean’s not just drunk, he’s hallucinating. They’ve never had any kind of serious cash, so maybe Dean just watched an old movie and is hoping to rob Wayne Manor. Maybe he’s been drinking something other than his classic beers and whiskey. Or maybe he’s actually been captured and dosed with something.

“Listen to me, Dean. Where are you? Do you need help getting out?”

“Yes,” Dean says firmly. “Goin’ crazy, Sammy. I’m all laid up and he keeps tryin’ to feed me salads and god, I’m so  _ bored.” _

“Then go to sleep, you dumbass!” another voice growls a fair distance from the phone.

“Can’t sleep!” Dean yells, and Sam winces and pulls the phone away from his ear. “He’s really grumpy,” he adds in a whisper to Sam. Almost an actual whisper this time.

“Damn right I’m grumpy,” the other voice, presumably belonging to Batman, responds, closer to the phone this time. “Because you’re a pain in my ass. Gimme the phone.”

“S’mine,” Dean says, then yelps.

Sam’s fairly sure at this point that Dean has not actually been captured, so he just listens to the ensuing scuffle in resigned amusement. Apparently Batman is not impressed that Dean’s gotten into the alcohol given his injuries (Sam would worry about that more if he hadn’t learned to stitch up wounds with floss as a teenager) and is also seriously considering feeding Dean to the next ghost he finds. So, probably a hunting buddy. Not one he’s heard of before, but he’s too tired to care.

Dean’s still arguing with Batman, so Sam calls into the phone, “Goodnight Dean!” and flips it shut, cutting off the response of “Night Sammy!”

Sam sighs and heads to bed, but it occurs to him as he shuts off the lights that that had almost been a normal family phone call. Drunk dialed by his brother in the middle of the night, no real mention of hunts or monsters. Maybe he really can have a normal life.

Maybe he can even have Dean too.


End file.
